Cosas que hacer antes de separarnos
by yamii Nara
Summary: Faltaban solo 2 semanas para comenzar la universidad, ya no estarían todos juntos como fue desde que eran niños.¿Porque no hacer una ultima locura?, unas cuantas bromas, solo para tener algo mas que recordar. Pasen y lean las locuras de un grupo de L RESUMEN, DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

-llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

NOTA: hola a todos, esta sera una historia con pocos capítulos los cuales no serán muy largos. espero que lo disfruten y sigan leyendo. desde ya gracias.

00000000000000000000000000

-DEPRESIÓN Y LA LISTAS-

Depresión, era una palabra que no describía lo que sentían, quedaba corta, era poco.

Solo 2 semanas mas de vacaciones y aunque se habían ido un mes juntos a la casa en la playa que tenia la familia Uchiha, eso había pasado muy rápido, al igual que todo.

Ahora se encontraban desparramados en la habitación de Kiba, el estaba con el torso en la cama y las piernas colgando, Naruto tenia su espalda apoyada en el respaldar y abrasaba sus piernas, Kankuro estaba acostado mirando fijamente el techo, Shino que estaba sentado/tirado en una silla los miraba y se preguntaba como hacían esos 3 para caber perfectamente en la cama de solo una plaza, Neji al igual que Sasuke y Gaara estaban sentados sobre el sillón que bordeaba la ventana mirando por ella la casa del árbol que había sido su cuartel cuando eran pequeños, Choji usaba la mesa de luz como silla y recargaba su espalda en la pared, Shikamaru estaba tirado en el piso usando su antebrazo de almohada.

-ya no cabemos allí, aunque entremos de rodillas, nos queda pequeño. El trió volteo a verlo.

-Pero, ¿cómo?. Preguntó Gaara.

-sabia lo que pensaban?. Los 3 asintieron.-por la nostalgia en sus caras, es la misma que ahí en la de todos cuando la ven. Analizo el Nara.

-allí fue donde tuvimos nuestro primer viaje al espacio. Recordó Kiba.

-y donde nos dieron la bienvenida a nosotros. Recordaba Kankuro.

-donde huíamos de nuestras madres. Agrego Naruto.

-aunque no funcionaba para nada. recalco Sasuke.

-fue allí donde vimos la primer revista porno. Hablo Shino.

Todo el mundo se echó a reír.

-han pasado tantas cosas. Hablo el genio y la atmósfera depresiva volvió a invadir la habitación.

-sabia que tenia esto en algún lado. Sai entro dando un portazo, ante la mirada de todos se sentó en el escritorio, los miro.

-wuaa son tan deprimido que soy muy malo.

-Cállate idiota y dinos que tienes allí. Indago el dueño de casa.

-esto es una lista, recuerdan que hace como 6 años viendo en la compu encontramos una tonta lista que se titulaba "cosas que hacer antes de morir". Lo miraron desconcertados. -bueno, nosotros no vamos a morir, pero no vamos a poder seguir con la misma rutina que tenemos desde los 4 años, así que pensé que estaría bueno hacerla. Concluyo.

- y de que se trata?.pregunto Choji y Sai se dispuso a leerla.

-olvídalo ni de broma haría lago así. Neji se negó de manera inmediata, siendo seguido por Sasuke y Gaara.

-es muy problemático.

-oh, vamos para ustedes trió de hielo todo es vergonzoso y vos bueno sos vago. Les recrimino Sai.

-no nos interesa. Esta vez Shino fue quien se negó.

-al diablo con ustedes. Se paro y tomo rumbo a la puerta, cosa que los sorprendió, abandonar la habitación en una reunión solo significaba que estaba furioso.

-oe, tranquilo no tienes que irte. Choji lo detuvo.

-es que no ven que es lo ultimo que haremos juntos, entro de 2 semanas cada uno ira a una universidad diferente y tendremos suerte si podemos juntarnos aunque sea una vez al año. Eso fue como estar desnudo en el ártico, simplemente horrible.

-tiene razón y aunque nos recibamos ya no sera igual, lo haremos todos, justo ahí 10 tips, no ahí excusa dattebayo. Naruto tomo la decisión final.

Todos asintieron y sonrieron, ser amargado no tenia lugar ahora.

0000000000000000000000000000

bueno esto todo por hoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

-llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

000000000000000000000000

-CONDICIONES-

Un día después de tomada la decisión se habían juntado en la mansión Sabaku No, la cual era un refugio de adolecensia, el padre de la familia viajaba mucho por negocios por lo que los hermanos siempre estaban solo. La casa era muy grande, allí habían pasado las días/noches mas desquiciados, alcohólicos y lujuriosos de sus jóvenes vidas.

Se encontraban sentados en el inmenso sofá, bebiendo una cerveza, comiendo pizza y recodando.

-si, fue la primera vez que me emborrache. Decía entre risas Kiba.

-y esa no fue la única primera vez. Hablo Kankuro.

-aquí ha habido muchas primeras veces. Tiro una bomba Sasuke, ganándose las miradas.

-aun recuerdo esa noche, después de mucho insistir Sakura accedió a acostarse conmigo. Rememoro Naruto.

-yo no recuerdo quien fue la primera. Menciono pensativo Gaara.

-es que te has acostado con tantas, que es obvio. Le recrimino su hermano.

-en la habitación de tus padre tuve mi primera ve con Tayuya. Hablo Sasuke.

-allí también fue la primera vez de Neji. Les recordó el rubio.

-cállate. Grito muy avergonzado el Hyuga.

-oh, vamos tranquilo, todos nos hemos emborrachado alguna vez. Lo apoyaba Shino.

-si, la mayoría de las personas se han tirado a sus primas. Lo asesino Kiba, los demás miraron a la cara del joven de cabello largo desencajarse.-ademas lo de ustedes fue un acto de confianza, quien no quería intercambiar virginidades con una prima como Hinata. Eso fue demasiado para que todos saltaran sobre Neji para detenerlo.

-mi primera vez fue con Karin. Kankuro trato inútilmente de tranquilizar las cosas.

-la cara de Naruto cuando se entero. Dijo Choji entre risas.

-así, la tuya fue con Ino. Le remato el rubio.

-al igual que lo fue la de Sai, Kiba y Shikamaru. Se defendió el Akimichi, haciendo que todos rieran. Ella era una hermosa Sueca que vino de intercambio por la escuela.

-Si que gracioso, digan lo que digan yo fui el primero que estuvo con ella. Se burlo el Nara.

-con quien estuviste primero?. Esa voz los hizo estremecer, lentamente giraron para encontrarse con Temari, Tayuya y Hinata.

-nada hablábamos de las primeras veces. Menciono el Uzumaki, de inmediato Hinata se sonrojo y busco la mirada de su novio como pidiendo perdón, recibió un gesto para que se acercara, rápido llego a su lado y se sentó en sus piernas, miro a su primo se sonrieron.

-quien pensaría que ahora estarías de novio con la primera con la que te acostaste?. Pregunto de manera picara Tayuya mientras imitaba el accionar de su amiga, tomando asiento en las piernas de su novio.

-quien lo pensaría después de estar con tantas. Le contesto el pelinegro, ellas amago con insultarlo, pero el beso de Sasuke la callo.

-vallasen a un cuarto. Les grito Temari, sentada de igual manera sobre la piernas del Nara.

-oigan, ustedes van a ayudarnos. Hablo Sai.- Temari escribe en un papel del 1 al 10, rompelos que haremos un torneo. La rubia sin rechistar obedeció.

-listo, para que es esto?. Recibió de las manos de su hermano la lista.-en serio?. La paso a la pelirroja.

-tu también harás esta mierda?. Le interrogo a su novio, el solo se encojio de hombros.

-saquen un numero, depende el que les toque es la prenda que eran de la lista.

Así lo hicieron, todos tenían el numero en sus manos pero nadie se atrevía a abrirlos.

-bueno yo tengo el numero 4. Rompió la tencion Sai, mientras la rubia anotaba sus nombre al lado del numero.

-EL 1. Secundo Shino.

-el 7, no es la gran cosa. Se alegro el Inuzuka.

-el 9, no quiero hacer esto. Se quejaba el pelirrojo, Hinata se reía de el y le daba un corto beso como forma de tranquilizarlo.

-El 5 dattebayo !.

-el 3, que problemático.

-el 2 porque yo?. se preguntaba Neji.

-el 6, jaja genial. Decia Feliz Kankuro.

-el 10. Ah Choji parecía no emocionarle, miraron al Uchiha que por obviedad tenia el numero 8.

-eso sera duro. Se burlo su novia.

-ok, esto es fácil, se hará por orden numérico, serán dos por día, todos tenemos que estar presentes, se puede filmar y NO ahí manera de retractarse o cambiarlos. Puso la reglas es artista.

-nosotras también queremos estar. Informo la Hyuga.

-sobre todo en la de Sasuke. Se burlo Temari.

-ni hablar de la de Gaara. Secundo la burla Tayuya.

-ok, aparir de mañana empezamos, todos piensen bien como lo harán dattebayo. Anuncio ansioso el rubio.

El resto de la noche siguió así, entre chistes y recuerdos, con algunos mas bien 6 personas desaparecidas mejor dicho en las habitaciones.

000000000000000000000000

ok es todo por hoy, apartir del próximo empiezan los desafíos! espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

-llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

000000000000000000000000

-MIRADAS Y TERROR-

Estaba tranquilo, lo que le había tocado no era la gran cosa, tal vez solo unas cuantas miradas, pero no mas de eso.

Ya estaba listo, salia de su casa con todo lo necesario, en la puerta lo esperaba en una moto su mejor amigo,aun no lograba entender la razón por la cual Kiba ocupaba ese lugar, pero sin dudas estaba dispuesto a lo que sea por el, al igual que por el resto de sus amigos, pero con el castaño era especial. Eran polos opuestos el era serio y callado tanto que pasaba desapercibido con facilidad pero su amigo era enérgico por demás, artante así lo definía, pero eso no importaba el lo soportaba.

-al fin, tardaste una eternidad, los demás nos esperan. Hablaba el Inuzuka, mientras le pasaba un casco.

-claro, por cierto donde es la prueba?. Contesto el Aburame, con el casco puesto y sentado en la moto.

-ya veras. acelero, en menos de 10 minutos ya estaban allí.

-debe ser una broma. Dijo sorprendido el de anteojos de sol. Su amigo solo sonrió.

Neji maldecía internamente a su ausente amigo Lee, quien fue el que le insistió para ir a aprender Karate, en ese maldito dojo fue donde un rubio hiperactivo llamo su atención, junto a el un moreno con cara de :los matare a todos: se quejaba como el lo hacia. Por cosas del destino, fue acercándose al rubio, que a su vez lo acerco al moreno, allí conoció a Naruto y Sasuke. Al poco tiempo su pequeño amigo con corte de tazón se fue del país, dejándolo solo en compañía de ellos 2, pero ahora mirando hacia atrás lo único que podía hacer era agradecer, por encontrarse en su camino con esos inútiles.

Caminaba junto a su prima, con mucha desconfianza, ellas habían elegidos los lugares, lo que significaba que seria muy publico. La miro.

-ya dime Hinata donde es. Pregunto por enésima vez.

-ya te lo eh dicho, espera. Ella sonaba seria.

-juntarte con los terremotos no te hace bien.

-no les digas así, suena como si fueran malas.

-lo son, tu solías ser gentil. ella volteo para verlo de frente, interrumpiendo su paso.

-tal vez no lo recuerdas, pero fue por vos que me hice amigas de ellas, aparte eso no parecía importarte… en ocasiones. Eso hizo que casi se infartara, el había aprovechado ese bueno carácter que ella adopto unas cuantas veces, pero de eso hacia muchos años. Todo el juego entre ellos había terminado cuando su prima le confeso sentir cosas por Gaara.- ahora apúrate o llegaremos tarde.

A lo lejos pudo ver del lugar que se trataba, trato de huir, pero los brazos de sus amigos que ya habían atrapado igual que a Shino, los tomaron prisionero.

-ok, el primero sera Shino, el resto Temari.

Así se hizo, dejándolo solo en la entrada del shopping. Abrió su mochila y saco el frasco junto con una cuchara, cerro y puso en su hombro la mochila. Destapo el frasco metió la cuchara, la lleno y se la llevo a la boca, luego entro por la gigante puerta de vidrio.

Estaba seguro que pasaría desapercibido, como siempre, pero sus amigos no lo permitirían.

-que come, que asco. Escucho la voz de Tayuya. Ese grito provoco que TODOS se giraran a verlo.

Y estaba el pobre Shino, con una cuchara que pasaba de el frasco a su boca a toda velocidad, caminaba y se detenía frente a las vidrieras, la gente lo seguía con la mirada y cuchichiaba. De pronto oyó la cuchara golpear en el fondo del casi vació frasco, 2 veces mas paso la cuchara antes de vaciarlo, acercarse a un basurero y tirar allí en frasco que con grandes y verdes letras decía :MAYONESA:.

Salio a toda prisa, detrás de el la risa de sus amigos le hacía hervir la sangre, incluso el trió helado se reía a viva voz de el.

-ríete, solo recuerda que ahora es tu turno. Neji se atraganto con su propia risa después de oírlo, TENIA RAZÓN.

-e-es, v-ver-dad jajajaja. Trataba de controlarse Temari. Tayuya se acerco a el y metió en el bolsillo de su camisa un celular con la filmadora lista.

-de acuerdo, el ascensor central esta esperándote.

Los miro buscando ayuda, pero solo recibio risas, incluso su fiel prima se burlaba de el. Sin mas camino hacia en dichoso ascensor.

Estaba parado junto a mucha otra gente, esperando, entre las personas pudo notar una cabellera rubia.

El ascensor llego, todos entraron, el lo hizo ultimo, cuando las puertas se cerraron, respiro profundo, giro y comenzó a mirar a las personas que de igual manera lo miraban.

-se preguntaran por que los eh reunido aquí el día de hoy. Todos abrieron los ojos, algunas perturbados, agradeció haber practico antes. –ustedes han sido los seleccionados para el plan exterminio. Tiro folletos arriba de ellos, algunos los tomaron, mientras otros abrazaban a la persona que los acompañaba.- allí esta toda la información, lean, mañana aquí a la misma hora. Se giro hacia la puerta, cuando el ascensor se detuvo.- el que viene sera exterminado. Y se marcho a paso lento, resando para que nadie la avise a la policía que un loco estaba armando conspiracion y amenazando gente.

En la salida sus amigos ya se preparaban para irse a la casa de los Sabaku No, detrás de el venia caminado Naruto pálido, blanco como una hoja.

-que fue lo que paso?.indago Hinata al ver la cara de su hiperactivo amigo.

- se suponía que debía ser divertido, p-pero eso dio miedo. Hablaba mientras se abrazaba así mismo.

-que?, yo solo dije lo que ustedes me dijeron. Se defendió.

-era de esperarse. Lo defendió la pelirroja, se acerco a el y haciendo puntitas paso su brazo por los hombros, obligandolo a que se agachara un poco y pasara una mano por su cintura para sostenerla.-es :Neji, cubito de hielo Hyuga:. Sonrió, saco el celular y vio el vídeo, la sonrisa se desfiguro y lo miro seria.- de verdad diste mucho miedo, mira la cara de esa pobre gente, están soltó y se paro frente a el.-fue genial. Y se tiro para abrazarlo, era muy obvio que a ella con su humor negro algo así le causaría gracia.- ahora vamonos de aquí antes de que venga la policía.

-Casa Sabaku No-

Ya habían visto le vídeo, la mayoría lo miraba con un poco de miedo en sus ojos, de verdad había producido terror, sentían pena por la pobre gente. En cambio Tayuya, al igual que Hinata y Sasuke, lo veían divertido.

-ustedes si que tienen humor negro dattebayo. Se quejo Naruto.

-ya dejen de lloriquear como un montón de niños pequeños. Les grito Tayuya, produciendo mas terror.

-amor, tu si que das miedo. Hablo el pelinegro.

1)poner yogurt de vainilla en un frasco de mayonesa y comerlo en publico. Listo

2)entrar en un ascensor lleno de gente y decir " se preguntaran porque los eh reunido aquí el día de hoy", agregar. listo

-oye, Shikamaru, mañana es nuestro turno. Sai lo codeaba.

-oh, si que emoción. Decía de manera sarcástica.-sera problemático.

-comportarte eufórico para usted si eso va a ser un problema. Choji reprochó.

-yo se de ocasiones que actúa de manera eufórica. lo defendió su novia.

-nadie hablo de sexo Temari. La callaron sus hermanos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
